Americas Favorite State
by HetaliaXFanatic101
Summary: Americas Favorite State comes with him to a world meeting. Things seem to be going fine before they run into Romano. Rated M For language and graphic Imagry and to just be safe.


**ok guys so here is a story that i have been thinking about for a while now and I need to write it down somewhere so here you are. It doesnt have just countries in it! It has Kansas in it too. And I know what your thinking eww kansas? cant she pick a more interesting state? Well no! Because I live in Kansas and I can make Kansas VERRRRRRY interesting got it? Hope you like it :D This is in Americas and Kansas' POV.**

**Kansas**

Ok lets see... I'm a state.. But for some reason the countries are allowed to take a territory or state with them to a couple of world meetings. You see I'm not that interesting like California. Shes rich and she has Hollywood to pride herself. Or like New York who Americas favorite city is at. No, I'm not really known for anything but my sunflower seeds and wacked up weather due to my bi polar disorder. I also hate it when people refer to me as the "that state that dorothy is from.. right?" I hate it when that happens. That movie has nothing to do with what Kansas is like now! It pisses me off when people think that I would have my hair in pigtail braids and that I would wear plaid. But for some reason... I was Americas favorite, and I dont know why.

I started getting myself mad and I clenched my fists to where the knuckles were getting white. I told myself to calm down and that Alfred would be here any minute.

At the thought the door bell rang.

I walked/ran downstairs to the door and I opened it and sure enough was my papa America himself.

He's alot taller than I am and hes much stronger than I am. I gasped in surprise when he actually looked formal. I thought he was gunna wear his normal bomber jacket and uniform. But nope he was in an actual suit. He looked rather dashing. I knew england was going to blush when we got there. Even though he is my grandpa...

"Hows my favorite state!" he said as he engulfed me in a hug.

"I was fine until you picked me up and started choking me!" I let out in my angriest voice.

"Oops.. heh heh. Sorry" he apologized

"Its fine. Just be careful im actually wearing a skirt" I said

"haha.. nice to see that your actually dressed like a girl for the world meeting huh?"

"Yea yea whatever. Lets just go."

It was true. I was in a skirt and a nice one to. I also had a nice dark blue dress shirt on. Along with a pair of sneakers. My hair was usually down in an emo hair cut/style and was black with blue streaks in it. ( I died it because I looked to much like alfred ) I also had a cowlick. Just not as prominant and on the other side of my hair line. It just wouldnt stay with my hair style. Usually i wore jeans and an anime or internet related T - Shirt. Nope I looked normal today. I left my hair alone today to where it looks as if you just brushed it after you took a shower. My hair is naturally wavy to so it was kinda cool looking. But I looked only 15 in my physical appearance.

**At the meeting**

Alfred was about to open the door. "Alfred wait!" I said suddenly.

"Yea?" he said

"I'm kinda nervous. You know im not the best at this stuff."

"Oh don't worry theres not to many people here. Just the countries and staff"

"Okay..." I groaned.

He opened the door and I saw the huge table in front of me. Not everyone was sitting down and alot of countries were drinking tea or coffee. I saw Russia and I beamed. Russia was one of my best friends. He loves the warm weather in Kansas and how many sunflowers we have to. He also thinks im pretty awesome. I think hes pretty awesome too. I dont know why everyone is afraid of him and they think im a freak for it. Meh whatever I'm used to it.

"Russia!" I said as I ran over to him and gave him a hug. My small body clung to him as jumped to him in a hug. He held on to me and spun me a couple of times. Not to fast to where my skirt would lift up, but just enough to where my feet couldnt touch the ground.

"Hows my little sunflower?" He asked

"I'm great! How about you Russia?"

"I'm just fine my little sunflower, da" He smiled at me and I smiled at him back

Before I knew it many countries were greeting me. And America was just standing on the other side of the room laughing with Prussia. Even though he WAS country he now counted as a "territory" He never went away when he was dissolved so he just stayed with Germany. Speaking of wich.

I turned around and saw my uncle Germany. Yes my uncle. Many of us Kansans have german in us. Problem?

I reached up and tapped his shoulder. "Uncle Germany. How are you today?"

He turned around and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Why hello my little neise its good to see you again, How has life in the west working out for ya?"

"Oh its fine but I was wondering..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I have a hug? I havn't had a hug from you in a while."

"Okay. Not a problem." He set down his drink and hugged me like an embarrased uncle would.

"Thanks uncle!"

"Your welcome" He patted me on the head while I smiled. Then I walked back to Alfred and England.

"Grandpa! How are you?"

"Aww theres my little grandaughter, Jeeze for how you turned out Alfred Im surprised your children have such good manners." I stood there snickering at my papa as he glared at me and England.

"Aww cmon were just messing with you papa!" I said snickering still.

"The meeting is about to begin." Papa said.

We all headed to the table and I about made it to a chair when I accidentally ran into Romano.. Oh shit this is not good. Not good at all!

"Sorr-" "Hey! Watch where your going!" Romano didn't like me. He never did and he still cant get used to me. Mabey its because I had some german in me. But I dont know. He doesnt get along with anyone but Spain anyway.

"Dude calm down I tried to say I was sorry!" I tried explaining, but it came out as a yell instead. I was pissed.

"Why should I? Your only a state! You can't tell me what to do!"

I can't beleive he just went there... He just called me a state.. Wich I mean I am a state. Not a country but it still pissed me off. America was starting to get up before a real fight broke out. Before we knew it me and Romano were in a screaming battle. He started yelling in Italian and Good thing I was studying different languages because I started yelling back in Italian too.

This pissed him off even more.

I broke down while screaming and I started crying. I just cried out "Fuck you" at Romano as loud as I could and I ran out of the meeting room. Crying and pissed I started knocking things off of the little tables in the hallway. This was expected of me scince I had anger issues and BPD.

**Americas POV**

"What the hell Romano!" I screamed at him as I held him by his shirt collar. "You know how she acts when shes pissed! Why did you even start that anyway?"

"She shouldnt be here anyway! Shes a useless state to a useless country!" Romano wiggled his way out of Americas grip and left the room. America stunned and speechless. England finally tapped his shoulder. "Mabey we should go find Kansas before anything bad happens."

**Kansas' POV**

I sat there in the grass with my face buried in my hands sobbing. I got so mad and so embarrased I ended up in the back garden of the meeting hall building. I heard familiar voices calling my name and as they got closer they saw me. Papa ran over to me.

"Oh god are you ok?" He asked in a worried tone.

*sniff* "Yea.. I" *sniff* "Think so." I sniffled out.

"Oh thank god" he said hugging me tightly.

"Mabey we should go back to the meeting hall..?" England proposed.

"Yea... that sounds like a good idea." Papa said. "Dont worry. Romano left... More like ran from the meeting"

I nodded my eyes looked puffy and blood shot.

"When we get back to the meeting hall I'll make you some tea to calm you down. How 'bout that?" England said.

"Sure.. Sounds good." I said sniffingly.

We got back to the meeting hall and there was another room and it was like a kitchen. England started making the tea as I sat on Alfred lap while the meeting was going on. I looked like a child but I didnt care. I was too tired to care. I layed my head against Alfreds shoulder and drifted off in a very light nap. I could still hear voices but I couldnt tell them apart.

I instantly woke up when I felt my papa shaking me to wake me up. He told me it was break time. I looked up at him and I saw him pointing to England. England was in the kitchen coaxing me over.

"So how much sugar do you want in your tea?" he asked. "If you are anything like your father I guess you would like alot of sugar huh?"

"Not to much. But I do like it to be a little sweet. Southern sweet tea is really too sweet for me"

"Good because we are almost out of sugar anyways... Hmmm I wonder who took it? Probably Austria.. he always bakes."

"Thank you for the tea grandpa" I said hugging him.

"Aww your welcome my little darling he said hugging me back."

I took the tea very carefully and started walking back over to my papa.

Thats when I felt pain.

Horrible. Horrible pain.

I dropped the tea on the ground. Shattering the china. But I didn't care about that. What I did care about was why my heart was beating so fast and I felt like my body was ripping apart. I screamed so loud that countries outside could hear it. I dropped to the floor crumbling into as small of a ball that I could. I kept screaming as more and more pain kept ripping through my body. You could literally see the bruises forming across my skin.

America instantly reacted but before he could get to me a sudden pain hit him in the stomach. It wasnt even near as what I was going though but it was still pretty bad. England came out of the kitchen to see me on the ground withering in pain and Alfred hovering over me. England ran out to see what was going on and gasped in shock at what was happening. I heard voices and I heard the international news come on. The news lady what talking about Nuclear bombs aimed twords America. As she talked more and more, more and more information came in about the bombs.

There were 17 nukes all together.

All hitting Kansas.

All engraved with the marks for the Southern Italian Mafia.

I started screaming in anger and pain. As America was cursing under his breath.

One last wave of pain came over me before I looked up in my papas and Grandpapas eyes. They looked so worried.

I blacked out. Welcoming the sweet releif of what I thought was death.


End file.
